


Emergency Protocol One

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: Things go south and The Doctor faces a choice, does he leave her behind or try to find a loophole





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Nine/Rose, they are my favorite, followed shortly by Twelve and Clara (not in the romantic way, I just love their chemistry). Anyway I've thought about this for some time and realized something had to have happened that he created Emergency Protocol One, specifically for her. This is my take on why he did it. This is Rose/Nine, but from an angsty Doctor's side of things, mentions feelings (I just see Crowley saying "Feelings") I will always believe that he loved her and she loved him back, you will never convince me otherwise, but if you don't agree/like that, give it a shot anyway, its barely mentioned and I think if you've clicked on a Rose/Nine fic, you know what you're getting into. Enjoy!

He watches as they take her away from him, through double doors he isn't allowed to follow, a tough looking nurse's hand in the middle of his chest stopping him from going further.

“I need you to answer some questions,” her comment goes unnoticed, his eyes glued to where she disappeared. “Sir?” He finally drags his eyes to her and she takes a step back from what she can see in them and turns to the desk. “I need you to fill out some forms,” she says but when she turns back, he's gone. “Sir?” she calls and looks around the waiting area and the reception desk, but he's gone. She thinks she hears a faint wheezing noise, one that she swears she's heard before, before it's gone.

\----------

He pushes through the doors and stares around him, his home, the one that he's had for centuries now seems foreign, and he rushes to the console and starts the engines, he has to go; where, he's not sure yet, but he'll figure it out when he gets there. 

Once he's on his way he does the one thing he'd been dreading, and looks at his hands; they're covered in her blood and he sees her lying limp in his arms, unresponsive to his frantic cries of her name.

Turning, he makes his way to the nearest washroom and empties his stomach, there had been so much blood, too much blood, she could... He stops himself before he can get too far down that path and when he's done emptying his stomach, he stands and stares at his hands again. Turning on the taps, he scrubs, and scrubs and scrubs, until they are red and raw, and though they have no blood on them, he can still see it. 

Looking into the mirror, he finds his reflection nearly unrecognizable, pale skin and too wide eyes, his chest heaves as he draws in breath he's finding hard to catch. Closing his eyes, he leans on the basin and takes deep breaths, trying to convince himself that she'll be okay, she's strong; tries to convince himself that they've been through worse. 

It doesn't work.

Once he's collected himself, he heads to the console room and nearly startles when he hears some sort of Earth pop song he hated the moment he heard it and looks around. Near the door, Rose's phone is lying there, lighting up with a call and as he reaches it, he nearly ignores it.

“Where have you been?” Jackie Tyler demands, “I've been calling you all morning. When will you be back? I want to do some Christmas-”

“Jackie,” he barely gets out and the woman stops, startled by his strained voice.

“Where is she?” she demands after a moment and once she has the location, she hangs up and The Doctor is left to his thoughts again and one sure truth: Jackie Tyler will never let him near her daughter again.

Not that he can blame her, he did in essence kidnap her, and Jackie has no idea of the dangers they've faced in their travels, and he knows that Rose would never tell. This was only one of the many that hadn't turned out the way they thought, though this was so much worse than the others.

How had this gone so wrong? He had no idea. No, that wasn't true, he knew exactly how it had gone south, he had been cocky and Rose had paid for it, nearly with her life.

Jackie would be right in forbidding Rose from traveling with him again, not that anything her mother said would stop Rose from doing what she wanted.

He could prevent this, he could leave, leave her to her fate, never know if she survived or not. As soon as that thought enters his head he discards it, there is no way he was going to leave her behind if she wanted to come. He is too attached to her, he might even lo-. He stops that thought as well, knowing it would never happen, not in a million years, doesn't stop him from wanting though.

Sitting heavily on the jump seat he places his head in his hands and fights back tears, he has to find a way to prevent this if she continues with him, he can't watch her die, it would kill him, possibly permanently. It was never easy to lose a companion, he grew attached to them, always attached to them, that's why he tends to go through them, he can't bare the thought of them dying in front of him; growing old, too old to run, until they wither away. He couldn't watch that happen, not to Rose, especially not to Rose.

A beeping from the console has him looking up and finds two words scrawled across the screen in front of him

“Emergency Protocol” with a blinking light.

He stares for a long moment. Emergency Protocols are something built into the TARDIS core system, a way to protect the machine and The Doctor if the unimaginable happens. There are an infinite amount, the number going far beyond even what a human could comprehend, even included some in other languages if they were needed.

He stands and makes his way to the console and stares, could he...? It would keep her safe in the event something, gods that he didn't believe in, forbid, happened. He wonders about the number for half a second before entering the number One.

“Record” pops up onto the screen, and he knows it isn't required, he doesn't owe anyone an explanation, but he knows, especially with her, he'd better explain himself, maybe she would be accepting of it then.

He looses count of how many times he actually records, some are too mushy, some are downright mean, but when he finally settles on the one, he's satisfied with it. It says nothing of what he wants to, he can't, he knows he has no chance, and he doesn't even know if she'll come back. The thought of her leaving nearly breaks his hearts and steals his breath.

“That will have to do,” he mutters to himself and ends the program, the screen going dark, and now all he has to do is wait, and hope that she comes back to him.


End file.
